


Hypnotic Kind of Dance

by leontina (Leontina)



Series: Vampire Tom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a club where humans willingly offer themselves to vampires in exchange for the high that comes from a bite, Harry meets an incredibly charming vampire named Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Kind of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is an AU where Tom chose the vampire path rather than Voldemort/Horcruxes. Title comes from the song ‘Hypnotized’ by Simon Curtis. 
> 
> This was written for the HP Kink and Squick fest on Livejournal, and once reveals are up I will be writing a multi-chaptered sequel, but this story can stand on its own.

The club was tucked under an archway of a railway bridge in a steel-grey town in West Yorkshire. Heavy music thumped through the walls and echoed down the street where a mass of black-clad people waited in line.

The bouncer showed just a glimpse of his fangs as he waved Harry inside, gesturing towards the downwards leading staircase that the Muggles didn’t know existed. Downstairs was only for the vampires, and the magical humans who desired the bite.

Harry felt a small amount of apprehension as he descended the staircase. While it was far from his first time coming here, it was the first time he had been on his own. Bill Weasley had always come with him before, having been the one to introduce Harry not just to sex, but to the pleasurable world of consensual vampire biting — until Bill had left him for a quarter-Veela girl, Fleur.

It was no matter, though; Harry knew enough now to know the danger signs. There were laws against vampires killing humans, but of course there were some vampires willing to break the law. Naturally, the risk of being killed by a vampire was much higher in clubs like these where humans voluntarily offered their blood in exchange for the pleasure of a bite.

Not being desperate and trusting his instincts was Harry’s trick for staying alive. He knew that the dodgier vampires would swarm a human who seemed willing enough to go with the first vampire who offered, while the more desperate acting vampires were equally as risky because their lack of control over their behaviour usually suggested hunger — and a hungry vampire most likely wouldn’t stop once they’d tasted blood.

Harry slid onto a stool at the bar and gestured with his fingers for a drink. The bartender slid a glass over to him filled with vivid red liquid; aside from looking less thick it was impossible to tell apart from the blood cocktails that the vampires drank.

“Hello, sweetheart,” a voice cooed, as a hand settled on Harry’s shoulder. “You look lonely, boy; want some company?”

Harry twisted his head so he could examine his new companion; a haggard looking vampire who was practically salivating at the sight of him. Harry hastily turned back to the bar, shrugging the vampire’s hand off his shoulder.

“No, thank you.” It wasn’t in Harry’s character to be so rude, but a human needed to be assertive around vampires unless they wanted to end up dead.

The vampire leaned into him, sniffing the crook of his neck. “Don’t be like that, boy. You smell delicious,” he murmured as Harry went rigid.

“Did you not hear him?” a new, much more cultured voice said. “Leave him alone.”

The vampire at Harry’s neck quickly backed away from him, hurrying away with numerous apologies on his lips. Harry didn’t know much about vampire culture, but he did know that only an alpha vampire could have that much influence over another of their kind.

“Forgive that fool,” the new voice pressed on smoothly. “In his defence, however, I will admit that you are rather enticing; you smell as delicious as you look.”

Harry turned, and his breath hitched as he took in the sight of the man before him.

He was tall and dark haired, and incredibly handsome with his sharp cheekbones and straight nose; most vampires were attractive but this man was much more than that. Harry wondered how the man’s thick hair would feel between his fingers. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, but given that he was a vampire he could be any number of years old.

The man stood proud and straight-backed, and everything about him just screamed power; even with Harry’s limited knowledge he knew the man must definitely be an alpha.

He reached out his hand when he realised he was staring. “I’m Harry.”

The man smiled, flashing perfectly white fangs as his hand clutched Harry’s. “I’m Tom. May I join you?”

Harry nodded, and Tom gracefully took the seat next to him. The bartender served Tom straight away, the red in Tom’s wine glass far more thick and coppery than Harry’s drink. Harry found himself transfixed as Tom took a sip, watching the way Tom’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip to lap up the excess blood.

Tom smirked then, and Harry knew he’d been caught staring that time. He just couldn’t help himself; there was just something about Tom that was fascinating — whether it was the way he carried himself, or his confident aura, or even just his incredibly good looks, Harry didn’t know.

“I’ve seen you here before; you used to come in with that red-haired boy, didn’t you?” Tom asked conversationally. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“He _was_ ,” Harry answered bitterly.

Tom let out a tut of sympathy which only sounded half sarcastic. “Pity, that. Why would he give you up?”

“For a girl,” Harry said with a shrug. Tom’s hand crept onto Harry’s thigh and gave it a squeeze, prompting Harry to swallow as his mouth suddenly went dry. “She’s part-Veela; she’s very beautiful.”

Tom smiled darkly, the sharp point of his fangs a vivid white against the red of his lips. He leant in towards Harry, so close that his nose was brushing the skin of Harry’s neck.

“Veela are beautiful, yes,” Tom murmured, the movement of his lips tickling Harry’s skin. “But they don’t bite.”

Harry could feel Tom’s lips curl with amusement, his tongue coming out to trace a line down Harry’s neck. Harry shivered under the touch, and twisted his head so that his eyes met Tom’s own crimson ones.

“Will you bite me?”

Harry wasn’t normally so bold as to ask that of the first non-creepy vampire who showed him attention, but just having Tom’s lips against his neck had got Harry growing hard already. Tom was so charming and refined, and his mere words had Harry ready to swoon against him.

Tom smiled, lifting Harry’s hand and kissing the top of it. “It would be my pleasure, Lovely.”

Tom tugged on Harry’s hand as he stood, and Harry came easily with him. Normally Harry had to worm his way through the crowd, but vampires and humans alike parted for them when they saw Tom coming.

Tom led him up the stairs and outside, heading to the wasteland round the back of the club. The railway bridge was held up by brick arches which provided plenty of nooks and crannies and dark shadows to hide in. Vampires often took humans here, and a small stream hidden by overgrown reeds gave a perfect place to hide bodies when a vampire took their drinking too far.

They stopped behind one of the large pillars which held up the bridge, and Tom immediately pressed Harry against the rough stone and kissed him furiously.

Harry moaned in response, his arms scrambling forwards to clutch at Tom who caught his wrists easily and pinned them at either side of Harry’s head. Tom’s grip was impossibly tight, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been left with bruises from a vampire; that’s what happened when a human mixed with a super strong magical creature.

There was a sharp sting of pain as Tom nipped at Harry’s lower lip, and the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth as Tom sucked at the wound. Eager lips trailed down across Harry’s jaw and to his neck, which Harry tilted to give Tom easier access.

“I can hear your heart racing,” Tom murmured, his lips soft against Harry’s skin. “Are you afraid of me, Darling?”

“Yes,” Harry said, because why deny the truth? And of course he was going to be afraid — he had willingly put his life in the hands of a creature who could kill him with ease — but it was that fear and adrenaline which made the bite even better, the anticipation of waiting for those glorious fangs to sink into his neck. “But I like to be afraid.”

Tom dragged his tongue across Harry’s neck, pausing above his pulse point. “I like it too; how it makes your heart race and your blood pump through your veins. You smell so intoxicating...I wonder how you taste.”

Harry gasped as Tom’s fangs sank into his neck, the cutting pain vanishing as soon as Tom began to drink. He could feel his cock growing achingly hard as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his entire body. He yearned to reach down and touch his cock — or Tom’s — but Tom was still pinning his arms down.

There was a jolt of pain as Tom tore his mouth away from Harry’s neck to kiss him again, filling Harry’s mouth with his own blood. It was thick and metallic, and Tom’s tongue pushed in his mouth insistently until Harry had no choice but to swallow it.

When Tom pulled back his pupils were blown, and he eyed the blood dripping down Harry’s chin hungrily. His gaze dropped down further to the bulge in Harry’s jeans; Harry noticed Tom was sporting a similar bulge in his own leather trousers.

“I want to fuck you,” Tom growled, releasing Harry’s wrists so he could claw at Harry’s zipper. “You want it too; I can hear how hungrily your heart beats for me.”

Harry did want it. Normally he and his vampire of choice would exchange handjobs during the drinking because both of them always ended up turned on and hard. There were some vampires he would have slept with if it hadn’t been for Bill, but now Harry was single, and Tom was the most attractive person Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing. If Tom could fuck as well as he did everything else…

“Yes, yes, I want it,” Harry breathed, tearing his jumper off as Tom roughly removed the rest of his outfit, leaving Harry fully exposed while Tom was still clothed. Somehow, that only made Harry harder, knowing he was at the mercy of Tom, vulnerable and ready for taking.

“Oh wait!” Harry hissed as Tom pulled a vial from his pocket and began coating his fingers. “Do you have a condom on you?”

Harry hadn’t brought one, not having been expecting this to happen.

Tom’s lips curled in amusement, flashing fangs which were now stained red with Harry’s blood. “You’re a human and I’m a vampire; even if we were diseased we can’t pass anything on to each other. Now be quiet and let me touch you; after me you’re never going to want anyone else. I’m going to ruin you for human men.”

Harry fell quiet at that promise, wrapping one of his legs around Tom’s waist to give him access. Tom slid his hand across Harry’s exposed thigh, going higher and higher until fingers pressed against the crease of Harry’s arse. A slick finger found his hole and pushed inside, swiftly followed by another.

Tom’s face returned to Harry’s neck, biting down again but drinking slower as he fucked Harry with his fingers. Harry had always loved something in his arse, but the added pleasure from the bite made it feel like Tom’s fingers were made of magic. Every brush against his prostate had Harry’s entire body shaking, and that was just from fingers.

“Please, Tom,” Harry whined, his head lolling to the side as Tom pulled away. “Please fuck me.”

“Tell me again, Sweetness, what do you want?” Tom teased, lifting Harry’s other leg until Harry was half balanced against the wall and half held up by Tom. “What do you want more of? My cock or my bite?”

“Both,” Harry urged, voice breathless and needy. “Fuck, Tom…”

Tom smirked as he unbuttoned his trousers to free his erection and positioned himself, biting Harry’s neck again as he pushed inside. The rim of his arse burned as Tom pressed inside, but the pain was nothing as Harry’s mind clouded over, lost in the pleasure of Tom drinking from him.

Tom fucked him ruthlessly, giving Harry no time to adjust as he thrust in and out at a pounding pace. But each time Tom hit Harry’s prostate it only added to the pleasure radiating from his neck. Harry was lost in a world of bliss, and he was only half aware of Tom, the lust overriding all his senses. The blood loss always made him dizzy, but he was more than happy to be held up by Tom fucking him and used as a hole to fuck and a warm body to feed from.

Harry came without anyone touching his cock.

The intense orgasm that washed over him had him blacking out for a moment, his entire body trembling with the ferocity of it. His body went slack as Tom pushed on until his own orgasm hit, spilling his release inside Harry.

With a growl Tom took one final drink before his mouth descended on Harry’s again, sharing Harry’s own blood with him.

Harry’s shaky legs slipped from Tom’s waist, and he would have slumped to the floor if Tom hadn’t been there to lower him gently.

“I drank more than you’re used to, I suspect” Tom murmured as he picked up Harry’s discarded wand and used it to redress him. “It’s not life threatening but you may want to rest tomorrow.”

Tom bent down in front of him, and Harry gave him a shaky smile. He felt lightheaded but in a good way, and his limbs and body felt weightless. This was what Harry loved about being bitten — it was like sex and drugs all in one, a high that he couldn’t achieve from potions or casual fucks.

“You were right you know,” Harry said softly, pausing as Tom ran his thumb tenderly over Harry’s lower lip. “You’ve ruined me for other men.”

Tom didn’t respond, instead trailing his fingers across Harry’s cheek and up to slide through his hair. “Would you like to be like me, Lovely? To have this kind of pleasure for eternity?”

Harry’s mind may have been hazy, but he wasn’t completely clueless. “Not yet; I’d miss my family.” Then again, maybe Harry was a bit more suggestible than usual. “And I don’t want to be a teenager forever. Maybe on my next birthday when I’m twenty.”

“What a gift immortality would be,” Tom purred, his fingers tugging sharply at Harry’s hair. “What can compete with that?”

“Nothing,” Harry answered as his head fell back as tiredness washed over him, the rough edges of the stone easily ignorable through the lingering fog in his mind. He reached into his pocket for the Muggle mobile phone he kept. “I’m going to call Bill to come and get me.”

Tom leaned in close to him, kissing him gently, before backing away and disappearing into the darkness.

There was an unspoken promise in that final kiss, one that Harry would cling onto for a very long time.


End file.
